1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plate-like support element for coupling elements, in particular for a ski binding, which is arranged between the coupling elements and the surface of the ski and is designed to comprise several parts along the longitudinal extension of the ski.
2. The Prior Art
A support element is known from DE 41 24 965 A1, which is arranged between the coupling elements and the surface of a ski and is formed by two mounting sections spaced apart from one another along the longitudinal extension of the ski for damping elements forming the coupling elements. The damping elements comprise spacing elements provided with bores running perpendicular to a surface of the ski, which are penetrated by securing elements, by which the coupling elements are connected movably to the ski. A disadvantage of this design is the introduction into the ski of clamping forces acting between a ski shoe and the coupling elements as a result of which its bending characteristics are changed and its damping behaviour is also worsened by the support of the coupling elements on the ski surface by the spacing elements.
A further plate arranged on a surface of a ski for mounting a ski binding is known from AT 396 749 B, which comprises a continuous plate-like damping elements common to both coupling elements, by means of which and by means of spacers are arranged for mounting the ski binding elements that are spaced apart from the surface of the ski and spaced apart from one another along the longitudinal extension of the ski. The plates have depressions for mounting the heads of securing elements which penetrate the plates and the damping element, whereby between the plate and the heads of the fastening screws connecting the plates to the ski, damping rings are arranged, in order to permit relative movements caused by the bending and vibration of the ski. A disadvantage is the reduced lateral sensitivity, which makes precise ski guiding more difficult with high lateral forces.